The Collision of Dimensions (An Anime Crossover Fan-fiction)
by Mizuki-Dono
Summary: There's not enough room to fit the synopsis, so it will be in the book itself. But before you start reading, I'd like to point out that this is a crossover for four animes. Fairy Tail, One Piece, Naruto, and Bleach. This is a pretty big crossover, I know. I couldn't categorize all of them, so that's why I wanted to give a bit of a heads up.
1. Synopsis

Chaos has sprouted once again in Karakura Town as an endless array of hollows have been appearing out of no where.

Even with the best of Soul Reapers out on the hunt, there are simply too many hollows multiplying for them to eliminate at once.

Word of the immense amount of hollows has spread far out.

In order to stop the hollows, the Soul Reapers, Straw Hats, Fairy Tail, and Team 7 join forces in hopes of defeating them.

* * *

 **Not the best description, I know. I'll probably be changing it at some point. But this is just something I'll be writing in my free time.**

 **Warning: This story has a high possibility of going unfinished! This story isn't planned out At ALL! So keep that in mind if you're planning to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, or Naruto. All rights are to their respective owners**.

 **Also, something else that is very important! There are only two categories to pick from, but in actuality, this is a crossover for _four_ animes! Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, and One Piece. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: (probably something you might skip over because this is a decently sized authors note. But it does have some information to questions you may have, so I'm saying this now: Please read the author's note!)**

 **Greetings! My name is Mizuki, and I welcome you to my crossover fan-fiction!**

 **Now, I had written the first three chapters for this fan-fiction quite some time ago, but I wasn't really too satisfied with how it was turning out for a couple of reasons. ...okay, a lot of reasons.**

 **And I can't say that it's now a hundred times better than before, because really, I didn't do too much to change it from what it was from before.**

 **Really, the only things I changed was to change it to third person point of view, and remove all OC's that were originally going to be in this fan-fiction.**

 **I had originally made OC's for this story because I wasn't sure if I'd be able to use the POV's of the canon characters because it's hard for me to follow their speech patterns, habits, and personalities. But I decided I'd give myself a bit of a challenge! So forgive me if their personalities don't match what they are really like 🙏**

 **Just a bit of a heads up. It may take a while for the characters from the other shows to actually begin to interact with each other and get introduced to each other. I don't want it to be that the characters just pop out of the sky from a portal and meet each other. That's just weird, lol.**

 **I'm trying my best to keep it so that it's realistic and in a way that it seems like it could actually happen, ya know? So that's the reason why it could take a few chapters for them to start interacting.**

 **Now, just another warning. This story is NOT properly outlined. Or outlined at all for that matter. This is just something I'm writing for my own enjoyment and almost like a bit of a free write, so I can't guarantee that I'll complete this story. In fact, there might just be a 95% chance this won't be completed with the fact that I suck at finishing stories...**

 **And also, I haven't made it too far in either Bleach or One Piece, so some characters that appear in the shows later on, probably won't be in this book.**

 **And most likely, the setting will take place in the Fairy Tail world. But that might change later on in the story.**

 **Last thing, I promise! You probably will notice that Zoro is written as Zolo is this fan-fiction. The reason is because in the manga it's Zolo. It's just a matter of preference.**

 **Okay, _finally_ you guys can read and enjoy :)**

* * *

Nami covered her mouth as she tried to stifle a yawn. It was still way before sunrise as she made her way over to the deck of the ship to where Zolo was watching the log pose.

Regularly, when it was night time, the Straw Hats would anchor the ship and just keep watch over night. But because they wanted to reach The Grand Line as soon as possible, they decided to take turns watching the log pose as the rest of the pirates slept.

The ginger haired girl found Zolo lifting an impossibly large dumbell with only his right hand as he stared on ahead intently.

As Nami approached him, she spared a glance at the log pose that was positioned in front of him.

A gasp of horror escaped her when she saw that they were way off course.

"Zolo! What the hell are you doing?! I thought you said you'd keep an eye on the log pose and make sure we would stay on course!" Nami scowled at him as she shoved the device in his face.

Zolo returned the harsh look. "I don't need a stupid compass to tell me which way is right. I've been using that cloud to make sure we stayed on track!" He pointed to a puffy, white cloud in the sky.

Nami facepalmed at his stupidity as she let out a small groan. "I thought we've already gone over this; clouds change shape and form all the time! That's why we use the log pose in the first place!" She reminded. "Oh, don't tell me we've been going in this direction the whole night! Now we're even further away than before!"

Nami studied the log pose once again. From the looks of it, they needed to turn around completely and sail from there to get back on track.

"We need to turn around. Call everyone and turn the ship around 360 degrees," Nami ordered.

"Hey," Zolo called loud enough for everyone on board to hear. "Get your butts out here!"

Groggily, everyone else gathered outside.

"Is it lunch time?" Luffy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" Usopp asked.

"We're off course. We need to turn the ship around completely!" Nami commanded, her voice urgent.

"Anything for you, Nami dear!~" Sanji sang as hearts appeared in his eyes.

Everyone gathered to their posts, ready to change the Going Merry's direction. But then, as if the world wanted to screw with them, a strong wind blew, causing the ship to sail forward in the wrong direction.

Nami stumbled from the unexpected force of the wind, and her tangerine toned hair flew into her eyes, preventing her from seeing much of what was now happening.

After a few minutes, it finally began to die down to a mere breeze that tickled up against Nami's cheeks softly. She brushed her hair out of her face and slowly stood up. She scanned around and took in her surroundings.

They were no longer in an endless abyss of blue ocean, but were now harboring some land.

Nami blinked before she shifted her gaze to the log pose to check what direction they needed to head in now and nearly had a heart attack at what she saw.

On the wooden floor of the ship was the log pose, now shattered into tiny pieces.

"NOO!" Nami shrieked, as her hands flew up to her face and cupped her cheeks.

"What's wrong Nami?" Luffy asked from the nest of the ship.

"T-t-the l-log pose..." Nami stuttered out, unable to finish her sentence.

She felt someone peer over her shoulder in order to see what damage had been done to it.

"It's broken." Robin finished for her.

"It's what?!" Usopp screamed, panic written all over his face.

"It's broken," The raven haired girl repeated as she kneeled down next to Nami in order to further inspect it. "Shattered. It can't be used anymore."

"Well, we're by land anyway. We should be able to look around for a shop here that has a log pose." Zolo suggested, unfazed.

Nami suddenly brightened up at that. "Good idea, Zolo. I didn't know that you had a brain in that head of yours."

An anime vein formed at the top of his forward. "What did you think was in my head?!"

"Hot gas," She replied easily.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, nothing," Nami waved her hand dismissively. "Let just go!"

Zolo scoffed. "You guys can go, I'll keep watch over the Going Merry."

"Suit yourself," Luffy said as he emptied off the ship. The rest of the Straw Hats followed with the exception of Zolo and Robin.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Robin-chan?~" Sanji asked the ravenette sweetly.

She gave him a smile. "Maybe later, Sanji."

"Okay.~" He replied.

And with that, the rest of the crew set off.

* * *

As the pirates got deeper into the land, they soon came across a sign that read:

 **Magnolia up ahead** **-** **》**

"I guess there's a town just a little further from here," Usopp stated.

"I need to get some cooking supplies, we're almost out," Sanji said.

"Don't forget to get lots of meat!" Luffy requested. "I'm gonna get some food!"

"And I need to get medical supplies," Chopper added.

"I'm going to buy me some clothes," Nami joined in.

"Hey, that's no fair! That means I'm going to have to look for the log pose on my own," Usopp said with a frown.

But no one paid attention to him as he slouched his shoulders and grumbled incoherent words to himself.

* * *

As soon as the pirates parted ways, Usopp started searching around. He wasn't sure where to start looking for a log pose, so he had decided to ask around to see if any of the common folk knew where to find it.

"I'm sorry, lad, but I don't know where they sell log poses." An old man whom Usopp had asked apologized.

Usopp sighed in response. "No, it's okay. Thanks anyway."

Usopp slumped his shoulders in disappointment. This was the ninth person he had asked.

He was beginning to think that this town didn't have any stores that sold log poses.

Usopp sighed once more helplessly.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask one more person. I mean, the tenth one's the charm, right?' He thought to himself as he scanned around.

Usopp's eyes landed on a small group of people. There were five of them, all having strange hair colors. They all seemed similar in age, except a small girl with blue hair who seemed to be no older than fourteen. The rest of them were probably the same age as Usopp.

Usopp made his way over to them, maneuvering through the crowds of people to do so. As soon as he reached their small group, he tapped the shoulder of a young man with pink hair to get his attention since he was nearest to him. The pink haired teenager raised an eyebrow and turned towards Usopp.

"Um, excuse me? You wouldn't happen to know if there are any stores here that sell log poses, would you?" Usopp asked.

"A log what?" The boy with the scaly scarf asked.

"A log pose," Usopp repeated.

"Never heard of it," He replied.

"Me neither," A blonde girl from next to him agreed.

"Oh... I see. That's too bad," Usopp said as he turned around disappointedly to leave, but before he could, a voice stopped him.

"Actually, I know what that is."

Usopp turned around slightly to face the scarlet haired girl who spoke.

"Really? Do you know if they sell them near by?" Usopp asked, eager to hear her answer.

"Yes. I can take you there, if you want." She offered.

Usopp smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks, that'd be great."

She nodded, them turned to her friends. "Alright. Why don't you guys head back to the guild? I'll be back in a bit."

The red haired girl then signaled Usopp to follow her, and so he did.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but we're currently out of stock," The salesman said with a frown on his face. "We don't get many log poses around here in Magnolia. It could be weeks, or even months before we get a new batch."

"And you're sure there aren't any other stores here that sell them?"

The man nodded in confirmation.

Usopp sighed in defeat. "Okay, thanks."

Usopp made his way back outside the shop and saw the auburn haired girl, whom addressed herself as Erza, waited kindly for him.

"Did you find it?" Erza asked.

"No," Usopp answered, shaking his head. "They're out of stock."

Erza frowned. "Then I don't see you guys getting back to The Grand Line anytime soon. According to my knowledge, that's the only device that can guide you there, correct?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Usopp replied.

"In that case, why don't you come to our guild, Fairy Tail? I'm sure that Master won't mind the company. At the very least, you can stay until the log poses are back in stock."

Usopp couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for the offer. But I'm going go have to ask our captain. And anyways, we're seven people all together. I don't want us to be too much of a burden."

"Non sense. The more the merrier. Stop by our guild once you're done asking your captain," Erza said in a demanding voice that Usopp was almost too scare to say no to. "The guild is just ahead, you can't miss it."

Without waiting for an answer, she turned on her heel and headed in said direction.

"Oh... okay, sure. If you insist."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, all! Welcome back!**

 **Thank you to all of those who left a review! I really appreciate it!**

 **I just want to point this out one more time before moving on. I mentioned this in my first Author's note, but I'm assuming some people may have skipped over it since it's not the most intriguing thing in the world. But Zoro's name will be written as Zolo, like how it is in the manga. It's just my personal preference.**

 **Anyway, R &R! **

**Mizuki signing out for the day!**

* * *

"...and so, she offered us to stay at her guild," Usopp finished.

The Staw Hats had all met up back at the Going Merry after they had collected all of the supplies they wanted and needed.

Apparently, Usopp had asked around to try to find a log pose, but in the end, he failed to do so because the only shop that sold them no longer had any. Conveniently enough, the women who showed Usopp the shop proposed them a place to stay until the log poses were back in stock.

"Huh, wow, that's really nice of her," Luffy commented.

"Yeah, I know," Usopp agreed. "So, what do you say, Luffy? I mean, it is our only choice right now. It's not like we have any other place to stay until the log poses are back."

"Yeah, guess you're right," Luffy said as he adjusted his hat.

"So I guess this means we're taking up the offer?" Sanji inquired.

Luffy nodded with a grin o his face, "Yup. No smart pirate would pass up an opportunity like this."

"Alright. So we'll head out whenever all of you are ready. She said her guild was a little on ahead from the shop I was at, so I should be able to lead all of us there without too many casualties." Usopp said, and the group nodded.

"Right, so we'll head out after we pack up all the meat!" Luffy cheered with his hands in the air as everyone anime fell.

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?!"

* * *

Once the pirates had all packed, they anchored their ship in a safe spot in order to make sure no harm would come its way.

After that, they began their departure. Usopp directed them to the Fairy Tail guild, which they stood in front of now.

It was a gargantuan building with humongously, large twin doors. There was a bronze platform above that read in clear bold **'FAIRY TAIL'**. The building almost looked like a miniature, worn out castle. There was also an orange banner with a weird logo on it, but Zolo couldn't quite tell what it was, though. Maybe a strange looking bird...? Well, that was a possibility.

Zolo was quite surprised that everyone agreed to come to the guild so easily without having any proof that they wouldn't harm the crew. But he didn't feel like arguing with the group's decision.

However, now that Zolo was here in front of the guild, he couldn't help but notice the strange aura it gave off.

Some people would get the right idea, and just turn around and leave. But Zolo was no coward. The last thing he would do is retreat because of a weird feeling he had at the pit of his stomach.

"So, this is the guild," Luffy finally said.

From Zolo's left, Luffy made his way forward towards the gates and shoved them open easily despite them being as big as they were.

Right as he did so, a body came flying out, as though someone had given it a hard kick.

"What the hell?" Usopp shrieked, startled.

The rest of the Straw Hat's tensed, preparing for whatever enemy that was possibly causing havoc in the guild.

Despite that, Luffy carried on and entered the guild unfazed as though nothing had happened.

The remaining pirates sent unsure glances at each other. Zolo, however, trusted Luffy's instincts no matter how thick skulled he was. So Zolo followed after his captain confidently as the rest of the straw hats did the same one by one.

Chopper was the last to enter the guild. He timidly glanced around, taking in his surroundings.

Chopper wasn't quite sure what to expect. He had never been to anything like a guild before. His mind had pictured a more fantasized version of a guild. People with spears and angles wings, magic... that was what he had expected. Not some over sized bar with people wrestling.

There were rectangular tables made of wood where some people drank, talked, had some fun. But in the dead center there were people who were fighting like wild dogs.

It almost seemed like friendly fighting amongst chumps. They looked like they tried to avoid hurting anyone too badly.

The wrestling people mostly seemed to be men, but there were a few girls as well. It didn't take long before Luffy joined them without a moments hesitation, followed by Zolo and Sanji.

From Chopper's right, Nami facepalmed. She grumbled to herself, clearly annoyed by their predictable behavior.

But they continued forward as Usopp shakily led them on. The crew had eventually stopped by the bar at the very back of the guild, and Chopper took note of the crimson haired girl who happily munched down on a strawberry shortcake.

Usopp was about to tap the fiery haired girl's shoulder, but yelped in surprise when a barrel sailed passed him and slammed right into the back of her head.

She slightly lurched forward from the impact of the hit and her hand accidentally smacked into the plate which held her glorious cake. The affect was immediate as the plate slid forward smoothly before it crashed onto the concrete floor, the plate shattering the moment it made contact with it.

It took only a moment for the women to become undazed. She didn't even take a second to inspect the lump on her head as her eyes traveled to her now ruined cake. Her shoulder's shook, and Chopper thought she was going to cry.

"Ggrrr... WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING!" She yelled, causing Chopper yelp in surprise from her sudden outburst. The pirates leaped out of the way as the scarlet haired girl began to go on a rampage.

Erza, as Usopp had addressed her, plowed down everyone in her pathway, and surprisingly, all of the fighting going on in the guild quickly ceased to an end.

Chopper watched with his mouth held agape as the young women glowered over the guild members. It took a few moments for her to calm down as she let out heavy breaths. She didn't even seem to notice her visitors until she made her way back to where she was sitting before, and took a seat as though nothing had happened.

"Ah, it's you," She said, nodding in acknowledgment. By now, Luffy, Zolo and Sanji were rejoined in the group with swollen faces due to the pounding of Erza. "I've been expecting you. I'm glad you took up my offer."

"W-well..." Usopp's voice shook. Clearly he was still immobilized with fear after seeing what Erza had just done.

"How could we say no to such a beauty?" Sanji sang with a flirty look in his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

But Erza easily pushed him away from herself and continued, "Anyway, the Master is away right now, but I already let him know there would be some visitors who will be staying for a while. I hope you feel welcomed."

She then stood up and turned around before signaling the Straw Hats to follow her. "Come. I'll introduce you all to the guild."

"By the way," She said, as they continued to the front of the guild. "I just realized I don't know any of your names aside from Usopp. When I introduce you all, I at the very least should know your names."

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense," Usopp muttered. He then pointed to his crew mates, revealing their identities as he did so. "That's our captain Luffy," He said, as he pointed to Luffy who gave a goofy grin.

"Our navigator Nami," He then shifted his finger to Nami, and continued down until he was finally done.

Erza nodded. "Alright. And to make things clearer, I'm Erza Scarlet, but you can just call me Erza."

They finally made it to the front of the guild, and Erza managed to get hold of everyone's attention. "Everyone... we have some visitors. I'm sure you all remember the Master mentioning them before he left. These are Usopp, Nami, Zolo, Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin. Let's all make sure we make them feel welcome for their stay in Fairy Tail."

There was a collective cheer from the entire guild.

"Visitors, huh? I think I've seem one of them before," Lucy said as she pursed her lips.

"Yeah, that Pinocchio nosed guy," Natsu said from next to her. "He's the one from yesterday."

"Oh, hey Natsu," Lucy greeted the fire mage. "I didn't see you there. Are you going to go say hi to them?"

"Yeah, I guess I should," Natsu said with a shrug as he stood up from the chair he was seated on."You coming with?"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"She looooves you!~" Happy sang as he floated next to Natsu, causing Lucy to gain an anime vain.

"Can it, cat!" She growled, but a light blush crept up her cheeks. "Let's just meet our guests already!"

Lucy could see Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla already talking with the group of visitors who just came. Lucy smiled their way when they saw Natsu and Lucy approaching.

Lucy gave them a small wave, which some of them returned.

"Hey," Lucy said. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Thanks," An orange haired girl smiled.

"I'm Lucy Hearfillia, and these two are Happy and Natsu," Lucy said, signaling to herself and then to her two comrades. Then out of nowhere, a blonde haired man with the strangest eyebrows she'd ever seen, popped up out of nowhere, and for some reason, he flared his nostrils at her...

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady,~" He winked at Lucy as he laced his arm around her shoulders, causing her to sweatdrop.

 _'Oh, boy... I don't need another Loki in my life...'_ she thought to herself.

"Heh... thanks, I guess," Lucy said as she lightly shrugged his arm off.

From Lucy's peripheral view, she could see Happy talking to some kind of reindeer dog...

 _'And I thought a flying, talking cat was strange...'_ She thought to herself.

"Anyway," Erza spoke up, directing her attention to the guests. "Maybe you all should get rested up; you all must be tired from traveling by sea for that long."

"Good idea," The same orange haired girl from before replied. If Lucy remembered correctly, her name was Nami. "But where do we stay for the night?"

"I'll take you to Fairy Tail's girl's dormitory. But it's separate from the boy's dorm. Gray, do you mind showing the boys there?" Erza asked, turning her attention to the raven haired ice mage.

"Why do I have to do it? Can't Natsu just show them?" He asked, bored.

The atmosphere suddenly felt dark and Team Natsu shuddered as Erza gave Gray a deadly look. "Say again?"

"U-uh, I meant- aye!" He stuttered, clearly scared out of wits.

"That's what I thought you said," Erza smiled, satisfied. She then turned back to the females of the group. "If you would be so kind as to follow me."

The girl's nodded and followed Erza while the boy's followed Gray.

Once they were gone, Natsu let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Phew... that was a close one. Erza's scary..."

"You can say that again," Lucy said, agreeing fully. "Anyway, are we going on a new job soon? I need to pay this month's rent..."

"Sure, I was getting bored anyway," Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

"Then I guess we should go to the Job Bulletin Board," Wendy said.

"Let's make this interesting and pick a really hard job," Natsu said as a sly grin crept onto his face. "How about this one? It says: 'Help. There are demons taking over my town, but no one believes me.' The rewards is 100 Grand Jewel."

"Something sounds strange about this mission," Wendy said skeptically.

Lucy's eyebrows scrunched themselves together in nervousness and suspicion. "Yeah. What does it mean by 'no one believes me.'? Wouldn't everyone else also be able to see a demon taking over?"

"I guess we'll just have to see," Natsu rubbed his hands together excitedly. "It's an S class mission, so it ought to be good."

"Let's just wait for Erza and Gray to get back before we go. But in the meantime, how about we get some supplies." Wendy said. They nodded in agreement before they did just that.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Welcome back to another chapter! Sorry it took a while, I've been a bit busy, and to top things off, final exams are coming up in just a little over a week!**

 **I don't quite have an updating schedule, it's just kinda random and when I feel like it, so I can't say when the next chapter will be, but hopefully I won't keep you all waiting too long!**

 **Thanks to all those who left a review, favorited/and/or/followed! I appreciate it!**

* * *

Team Natsu had finally finished packing their supplies and were ready to head out once Erza and Gray came back. They immediately agreed to come for the job, and were now making their way to their destination.

"Alright, we're all set!" Natsu cheered as he marched forward, and the rest of the team followed behind him.

"Do you even know where we're going, Flame-breath?" Gray asked, annoyed.

"Of course I know where we're going, Ice-princess!" Natsu retorted with a scowl. "We're going to Karakura Town, the town written on the paper."

"Yeah, but to get there we have to go on a train," Gray reminded with a roll of his eyes, and instantly, all of the energy drained from Natsu's eyes.

He let out a groan, "Aww, this sucks!"

"Why don't you let Happy fly you there?" Wendy suggested.

Happy munched on a fish as he flew alongside the group, "Sorry, but it's too far away for me to fly there. And besides, I have to protect Charle on the train ride."

Surprisingly, Charle didn't come up with a retort to put the blue cat down. She remained silent as she floated next to Wendy.

Meanwhile, Natsu grumbled to himself as he slouched his shoulders, "But wouldn't it just be easier to walk there?"

"No," Erza said bluntly. "You must face your weaknesses and make it nothing but a hurdle in your path."

 _'_ _Look at_ _it like a challenge...'_ Natsu thought to himself, suddenly pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah! Motion sickness doesn't stand a chance against me! Now I've got a fire in my belly!"

* * *

"Urph..." Natsu cupped a hand over his mouth as he felt the sour taste of bile crawling up his throat, but he quickly forced it down."I... I d-don't... feel so... good..."

"So much for conquering his weaknesses. Looks like that fire in his belly has extinguished already," Lucy said, sweatdropping.

"What a wimp," Gray commented.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Can't you cast your Troia spell on him, Wendy?" Natsu heard Lucy ask the small Sky Maiden.

"I'm really sorry, but the more I use it, the more ineffective it becomes," Wendy replied remorsefully as tears pricked at the cornerof her eyes.

"Poor thing," Erza sympathized. "Here, this'll help."

Natsu was about to ask her what she was talking about, but the next thing he knew, the world turned black.

* * *

The sky was covered in an endless debris of dark blue, the moon barely illuminating the surroundings of Team Natsu.

Natsu immediately stood strong on his feet as soon as the train came to a halt, no longer feeling any motion sickness.

"So this is Karakura Town?" Gray inquired, looking around. "Man, there're so many people here."

"Doesn't seem like there're any demons hiding 'round here anywhere," Natsu said.

"I guess we'll just have to see," Erza said coolly, walking up to the boys of the group with Wendy and Lucy in tow. "But first, we need to look for our client. This is his address."

Natsu glanced down at the paper Erza held in her armored hand and scanned over it lazily.

"So I'm assuming you'll know how to get there?" Gray inquired and she nodded.

"Yes," she answered. "As we entered this town, I saw the name of the street on which our client lives a little behind us. It shouldn't be too difficult for us to find."

* * *

Erza was right. In no time at all, the team was in front of their client's house. But Wendy felt a bit uneasiness as she studied the house curiously. It almost seemed like one of those haunted houses from horror movies she'd watched. The atmosphere felt thick with a dark aura, but she tried not to let it bother her too much.

But Wendy could tell the rest of Team Natsu had the same thing on their minds as well as Erza proceeded to knock on the door.

After two knocks, the door immediately swung open, as though someone was monitoring the door, just waiting to open it.

As the wooden door was pulled open, an aged man was revealed. He had a thick, greyish uni-brow, large purple bags beneath his eyes, and he was a ghostly pale. His head was shaved clean with no shine, and he had many wrinkles along his face.

"W-what do you want?" His voice was hoarse and timid, and he had a slightly crazed look in his obsidian eyes that sent a shiver down Wendy's spine.

"You wouldn't happen to be Higo Koganzawa?" Erza inquired to the man calmly, getting straight to the point.

He gave her an alarmed look before slightly backing up behind his door. "And what if I am?"

Erza held up the paper that had the mission details on it so he could see it. "I believe you are our client."

His eyes widened even more- if that was possible- and suddenly, he ushered Team Natsu in quickly without letting them say another word. Once they were all in, he shut the door behind them.

"Finally! I've been waiting for weeks for someone to answer my request," he said as he walked into a larger room with the rest the team following. "I'm glad you all came. I was going insane!"

"And why's that?" Gray asked, an eyebrow raised.

The old man look around cautiously, as if to check if anyone aside from them was listening in on their conversation. Once he was satisfied, he cupped his mouth with on hand and whispered to them."It's the demons."

"Please. Elaborate," Erza requested.

The man was silent for a moment with his mouth formed into a neat line before he started talking. "The people here, they never believe me, no matter how much I warn them. They all think I'm a lunatic. But I know what I've been seeing, whether they believe me or not. The demons... they dwell in the shadows and haunt me when I go to sleep. I've never gotten a close look at their faces... I'm always too terrified to even look at them correctly. But they do exist, they do!" He insisted, the crazed look in his eyes returning as he suddenly collapsed to his knees. "Please... all of you... you have to help me. Stop the demons from haunting me! I don't know how to stop them... I hate living like this! It makes you want to end it all yourself just to get them to stop! I... I-" He seemed unable to form sentences at this point so Erza quickly cut in.

"Of course," Erza gave him a small reassuring nod. "But I'm afraid that isn't enough information for us to ride off of. If I may, I would like to request for us to stay here in your house for the night. We need to see the demons for ourselves first."

Their client hesitantly nodded in understanding. "Okay, that's fine with me. But I don't have any spare bedrooms to share with all of you."

"That is not a problem, this room should suffice for all of us," Erza assured.

Higo, their client, suddenly seemed a little less tense and his shoulders relaxed. "Okay... Well, I'm heading off to bed now." And with that, he walked off into the hallway.

Once he was out of sight, Gray spoke up in a low tone, "This place is a freaking haunted house. You just had to say we needed to stay, didn't you?"

"It's our only option if we want to know more about these demons," Erza reasoned simply.

Lucy looked around cautiously with her large brown eyes showing a hint of anxiousness. "This place gives me bad vibes."

"Hey, what're you all afraid of? Ain't no way some stupid demon can take us down," Natsu said, but anyone could see through his tough guycharade.

"Scared, Flame-brain?" Gray teased with a smirk, causing Natsu to fume. Quite literally.

"No way, Ice-breath," Natsu retorted. They continued to throw lame insults at each other until Erza finally broke up their argument.

"Enough," she ordered. "We need to keep focus on the mission."

The boys mumbled incoherent words to themselves but decided to listen.

"Right," Wendy said, a sudden determination sparking in her eyes. "Higo said that the demons haunt him at night right?" She let the team nod in agreement before continuing. "Well, I don't want to invade his privacy, but maybe we should be nearer to his room. That way, we can be close by in case one shows up."

"I agree. That is a great plan, Wendy." Erza nodded in approval with a small smile. "But perhaps a few of us should stay here in this room in case they come to this portion of the house. That is why Wendy, Charle, Natsu, and Happy will camp near Higo's room. Gray, Lucy, and I shall stay here."

Wendy didn't feel like venturing down the creepy hallways, but defying Erza's orders and paying the consequences terrified her more. So she agreed and headed down the hallway with Happy, Charle, and Natsu, and to the only other room in the house.

They decided to sit across from the door of their client's room, and sat down uncomfortably.

Once they had seated themselves, Wendy tucked her knees into her chest and laced her arms around them. They had to be quite to not wake up Higo.

Wendy glanced down at Charle who was to her left. Wendy could tell something was wrong. The exceed hadn't spoken much since they left to go out on their mission. Even now, Charle looked like she was lost in thought. Wendy had noticed it before, but didn't want to bring it up in front of the others.

"Charle," Wendy whispered, hoping Natsu was considerate enough to not listen in on their conversation. He himself seemed to be conversing with Happy, surprisingly, his voice soft.

Charle blinked a couple of times before shaking her head as if to snap herself out of her thoughts.

"What is it, Child?" She whispered back, turning her attention to the young blue haired girl.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be out of it ever since we went out on this job," Wendy replied.

The exceed gave Wendy a weak smile and shook her head, "It's nothing to concern yourself with, Child."

Wendy gave her an unsure look, "Come on, you can tell me. You're my best friend."

Charle was silent for a moment before she sighed and confessed, "I... I had a vision before we set out."

Wendy raised an eyebrow at her questionably, "About what?"

Before she could answer, however, Wendy jerked up as a sudden roar filled her ears, making her want to cringe away.

"Did you hear that?" Wendy asked, as she searched around.

"Yeah," Natsu answered, and Wendy noted that he had also jumped to his feet, alarmed. "A screech that loud couldn't be missed by anyone."

Happy blinked a few times, confused. "Screech? What screech? I didn't hear anything!"

"Nor did I," Charle agreed.

Natsu suddenly tensed, fists clenched together tightly, "Get down!"

On command and instinct, all of them bowed down, shielding themselves with their arms. And it's a good thing they did too, or else theywould have been split in two judging by how deep the cut in the wall behind them was.

"W-what was that?" Wendy whimpered, her voice quivering ever so slightly once she peeled open her eyes.

The rest of Team Natsu quickly rushed in, ready to fight.

"Is it the demons?" Gray demanded.

"Yeah," Natsu confirmed.

Before they could say anything else, a terrified shriek rang through the air, and immediately they knew who it was.

"Higo!"


End file.
